Searched and Found
by jenny65
Summary: Catain Jack Sparrow macht bekanntschaft mit seiner Vergangenheit und muss feststellen das er eine Große Verantwortung gegenüber einer bestimmten Person hat.
1. Default Chapter

Also eigentlich schreib ich ja nur HP Fics aber seitdem ich FdK gesehen hab hats mich gepackt *gg* Also hier ist meine allererste Fic zu Fluch der Karibik. Seit daher gnädig mit mir.  
  
Disclaimer: Jack...Sorry CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow gehört nicht mir (leider *snief*) genauso wie Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann. Aber eine andere Figur gehört mir die ich jetzt noch nit verrat *gg* Später vielleicht. Und natürlich diese Idee zu dieser Fic entsprang meinem kranken Hirn *löl*  
  
Inhalt:Catain Jack Sparrow macht bekanntschaft mit seiner Vergangenheit (die ich mir mal eben ausgedacht hab) und muss feststellen das er eine Große Verantwortung gegenüber bestimmteb Personen hat...(upps zu viel verraten???? *gg*)  
  
Anmerkung: Will und Elizabeth werden in dieser Fic etwas kurz kommen da es HAUPTSÄCHLICH um Captain Jack Sparrow geht. Also bitte nicht enttäuscht sein Will und Elizabeth Fans.  
  
Es war ruhig. Kein Lüftchten ging und auch sonst regte sich nichts. Captan Jack Sparrow stand am Steuer. Den blick auf den weiten Horizont gerichtet. Seit tagen war nichts mehr passiert. Kein Schiff zum plündern. Keine Piraten. Nichts. Langsam wurde es langweilig nichts tun zu müssen. Aber andererseits war es auch schön. Schön ruhig. Man konnte die Freiheit in vollen Zügen genießen. Der Wind wehte seine zottiligen Haare um sein schmales, braungebranntes Gesicht. Kanpp ein Jahr ist es her als er Will und Elizabeth das letzte mal gesehen hat. Und vor gut einem halben Jahr haben die beiden geheiratet. Was wohl aus seinem Freund geworden ist? In den letzten Monaten, wo sie zusammen waren und Käptan Barbossa und seine Crew vom Fluch "erlösten", ist Will immer mehr zu seinem Freund geworden. Für den Captan war Will wie ein Bruder. "Captan..." Jack schrack aus seinen Gedanken hoch und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Gibbs. "Was gibts? Stimmt irgendwas nicht?" "Nein es ist alles in Ordnung. Wollt nur sagen das wir in ungefähr einer Stunde anlegen." "Danke. Und jetzt geh und ruh dich aus. Du hast es dir verdient. Ich schaff den Rest auch allein." "Aye..." Und Gibbs verschwand unter Deck.  
  
Eine Stunde Später.  
  
Jack stand immer noch oben am Steuerrad seiner geliebten 'Black Pearl' und sah seiner Crew zu. Von weitem konnte man schon die ersten Häuser von Port Royal sehen. Endlich waren sie da. Und er konnte endlich wieder seine Freunde sehen die er so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Zwanzig minuten später legten sie in Port Royal an und Jack ging eiligst an Land mit der Begründung er habe was wichtiges zu erledigen. Die restlichen Crewmitglieder konnten darüber nur lächeln. Sie wussten das ihr Captain eher "anders" war als "normale" Piraten. Aber sie wussten auch, das er, seit er den jungen Will Turner kannte, anders geworden ist. Er war zwar noch er selbst, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise eben. Aber er war immer noch Captain Jack Sparrow. Der berüchtigste Pirat in der ganzen Karibik. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So hier endet nun das erste Kapitel. Wie oben schon gesagt seit bitte bitte bitte gnädig mit mir.  
  
Sobald ich einige Kommis bekommen hab gehts weiter. Natürlich auch wenn ich keine bekomme aber irgendwie werd ich immer süchtiger nach den Dingern. Also REVIEWT BITTE!!! 


	2. Blinder Passagier

So hier ist also jetzt der zweite Teil meiner grandiosen Fic (wers glaubt) *gg* Und ich weiß schon was im dritten passiert *haahahahah* Juhhhuuuu ganze drei Kommies +freu wie ein kleines kind+  
  
Disclaimer: Jack gehört immer noch nicht mir *heul*  
  
Inhalt: Steht beim ersten Chap dabei.  
  
Anmerkung: Will und Elizabeth kommen nur in den ersten drei-vier chaps drin vor. Dann wohl nit mehr. Oder zwischendurch ein paar mal.  
  
@Nyssa-mon: Ich weiß es war seeeehhhrrr kurz aber die nächsten Chaps werden bestimmt länger versprochen. Du bist also auch eine großer CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow fan. Freut mich.  
  
@BlueFullMoon: Danke für dein Rewiev. Ich hab nicht wirklich daran gezweifelt das du mir keins schreibst. Wie gesagt ich geb die Hoffnung nie auf *gg* Ich wollte es dir eigentlich zum Betalesen schicken habs aber nit mehr geschafft. War schon spät. Also ich schick dir dann die nächsten auch nit. Lass dich Überraschen (Ich weiß ich bin fies) *hahahaha*  
  
@Achema:Ja davon gibts sehr sehr wenige +heul+ und die hier sind hab ich alle schon gelesen. Freut mich das du auch ein Jackyfan bist *gg* (Jacky *löl*). Ich weiß das es kurz war aber ich brauchte halt was als einleitung. Aber die nächsten werden bestimmt länger.  
  
2 Blinder Passagier  
  
Jack ging durch die Stadt auf der Suche nach der Schmiede von Mr. Brown. Nach ca. zehn Minuten fand er sie schließlich. Er griff zum Türknauf und machte auf. Innen sah es immer noch genauso aus wie damals. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Jack trat ein und die Tür hinter ihm fiel ins Schloß. Er sah sich um. Anscheinend niemand da, dachte er sich. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts um besser sehen zu können. Er wollte schon wieder umdrehen und gehen da anscheinend keiner da war, als er Geräusche von draussen hörte. Jack ging in Deckung und sah im nächsten Moment wie die Tür aufging. In derr Tür stand Will. Will schloß die Tür und ging hinüber zum Tisch. Leise schlich Jack sich aus seinem Versteck und trat hinter Will. "Na schön fleißig am arbeiten?", fragte Jack und setzte sein übliches grinsen auf. Will drehte sich erschrocken rum. "Ja..Jack was machst du denn hier??" "Na darf ich meine beiden Freunde nicht mehr besuchen kommen oder was?" "Doch aber wir dachten du wärst beschäftigt und würdest erst spätestens in drei Monaten kommen." "Sieht das so aus als würde ich erst in drei Monaten kommen. Aber ich kann auch gerne wieder gehen und später wiederkommen.", sagte Jack und grinste Will breit an. "Sach mal hast du nicht mal was zu trinken für den alten Jack. Ich bin am verdursten."  
  
"Ja aber wir haben keinen Rum. Nur Wein und Bier." "Bier tuts auch." Will holte für jeden ein Bier und bat Jack sich zu setzen. Sie redeten die ganze Nacht lang. Irgendwann merkte Jack wie spät es geworden ist und verabschiedete sich von Will. Langsam ging Jack zu seinem Schiff zurück. Dort angekommen legten sie auch sofort ab. Sie wollte nach Barbados segeln. Zu einer Insel nahe Port Royal.  
  
Sie würden in gut zwei Stunden da sein. Wieder vertiefte sich Jack in seine Gedanken. Das hat gut getan seinen freund mal wiederzu sehen. Aber jetzt freute er sich auf einen guten Krug Rum. Jack steuerte das Schiff sicher übers Meer und durch die Bucht. Am Hafen legten sie an und Jack verlies das Schiff. Er merkte aber nicht wie ein Mädchen sich aufs Schiff stahl und sich dort versteckte. Jack wollte in ner halben stunde ablegen da er es nie lange an Land aushält. Es sei denn unter Piraten aber auf dem Meer fühlte er sich doch wesentlich freier. Nachdem er drei Krüge Rum getrunken hat torkelte er wieder zum Schiff zurück und siesegelten los ohne ein jeglisches Ziel. So wie Jack es liebte. Einfach auf den Horizont zu. Er ging nochmal nach unten um sich noch nen Rum zu holen als er ein Geräusch aus einer der Kajüten hörte. Langsam ging er auf die Tür zu und stieß sie auf. Innen war niemand aber irgendwie lies ihn das Gefühlnicht los das hier jemand ist. Also ssuchte er im ganzen Zimmer nach dem Übeltäter fand ihn aber nicht. Dann blieb nur noch der Schrank. Langsam ging er darauf zu und griff zum Türknauf. Er machte den Schrank auf und sah dort drin ein Mädchen im Alter von ca. 19- 20 drin sitzen. "Wer bist du und was machst du auf meinem Schiff?", fragte Jack jetzt wieder etws nüchtern. "Ich...Ich...heiße Jandira-Jeylan Spaans. Ich versteck mich hier weil ich von zuhause abgehauen bin." "Okay komm erstmal raus da und dann komm erstmal mit und erzähl mir alles genau." Jandira nickte und stieg aus dem Schrank. Sie ging mit Jack in seine Kjüte und setzte sich dort auf einen Stuhl. Jack war in gedanken. Er kannte sie irgendwoher. Nur weiß er nicht woher. Diese Augen. Und was sie für einen Audruck haben. Und erst recht diese Gesichtszüge. Das alles kannte er irgendwoher. Und plötzlich traf ihn die erkenntniss. Er wusste wieso sie ihm so bekannt vor kommt. Aber das konnte nicht sein oder doch????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So das wars mal wieder. Ich weiß schon wieder etwas kurz aber was soll ich machen. Ich hoffe ihr seit jetzt richtig gespannt auf den nächsten Teil und schreibt mir ganz viele Rewievs. Also bis zum nächsten Teil dann. Eure Jenny 


End file.
